Code Lyoko Daddy
by Rachel07
Summary: When X.A.N.A devises the ultimate plan to destroy the Lyoko crew it could mean big trouble for Odd and Ulrick. mostly Odd. Contains Mpreg!
1. The Plan

**Code Lyoko Daddy  
**

I claim the first Code Lyoko Mpreg or any of the characters or worlds story! If you don't like Mpreg then don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters or worlds.

When X.A.N.A devises the ultimate plan to destroy the Lyoko crew it could mean big trouble for Odd and Ulrick. mostly Odd

Chapter 1 The Plan

It had been a full month since Aelita had been materialized. Jeremy and Aelita have been officially dating ever since Jeremy had the courage to ask her a week ago. He gave her a pink rose that matched her hair during one of their night time walks. Odd and Ulrich have been a couple for three months. Ulrich finally asked Odd after Jeremy and Yumi helped him get the courag to ask him out. Odd was so happy he jumped into Ulrich's arms and they shared their first of many kisses. Yumi and William have also been dating for 4 and 1/2 months. William asked her to come listen to him DJ at a small teen club near Yumi's house. In the middle of mixing he paused and publically asked Yumi to be his girlfriend too which she happily, and a little embarassingly, repiled yes.

XANA knew that all his attempts to destroy the 4 earth children and Aelita have failed. Time after time the brats had foiled his plans to take over the Earth. He needed a new plan. One that would guarantee his victory. He was running out of options. He knew that any monsters he put on Lyoko they could quickly defeat and be right there to deactivate the tower. XANA needed to find a way to crush the kids on Earth. He also knew how strong a bond they had with each other so, a plan that divided them would be best. He needed something, a human, under his control who could permanently stay on Earth and help him defeat the kids. If he used a spectra and took control of someone the kids could deactivate his tower and cut off his power. He needed a way to permanently control a person...no matter how long it took to accomplish...and that is when XANA had his master plan.


	2. Activation

Activation

It was just another day for the Lyoko gang as Jeremie's computer beeped signifying another XANA attack. Ulirck, Odd and Jeremie, and Aelita quickly told Mrs. Hertz they had stomach aches from the cafeteria food and ran out of the class. Ulrick called Yumi and told her to meet them at the factory. They all arrived at the factory at about the same time and found it strange that nothing weird was going on in their world.

"Just because we don't see a problem in our world doesn't mean there is one, come on let's hurry and deactivate the tower." said Jeremie while pressing the button on the elevator.

"I wonder what XANA has in store for us this time." Odd thought out loud.

"Don't get your hopes up Odd. It'll probably be the same couple of monsters that we fight and beat every time." Ulirck replied smirking at his lover's enthusiasm.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge Ulrick. You never know what can happen in Lyoko." cautioned Aelita.

(If only they knew how right she was...)

Jeremie went to the supercomputer and put in the coordinates to send the 4 to the forest region. After transferring, scanning and virtualizing the gang Jeremie told them the tower was due north.

"No problem, we'll be done before lunch." Replied Odd confidently.

"Is that all you can think about is your stomach?" said Yumi rolling her eyes.

"Hey when a man's gotta eat a man's gotta eat." Said Odd, crossing his arms.

"Really there's a man around here I only see a purple cat." Joked Ulrick.

Aelita and Yumi tried to hold their laughter as Odd, very maturely, stuck his tongue out and started running to the tower.

(It wasn't too far away so Jeremie didn't upload their vehicles.)

………………..Meanwhile………………………………………..

XANA watched his target as she ran towards the tower.

"She is the perfect specimen to carry out my plan." He thought manically to no one.

"I'll send out a scouting party first to de-virtualize a few of the others and then she'll be all mine."

……………………………………………………………………….

The Lyoko party was almost at the tower when Jeremie called out.

"Hey guys you have company, a swarm of hornets and 2 crabs dead ahead."

"Looks like things are gonna start getting exciting around here," said Ulrick.

"Bet I can take down more than you." Odd challenged Ulrick

"Deal." Said Ulrick "And to make it interesting…" He whispered in Odd's ear so the others couldn't hear. "Whoever looses will be the one to bottom."

"You're on!" said Odd up for the challenge.

"What are you two talking about? Asked Aelita.

"Nothing" both boys replied blushing. They quickly ran up ahead to start their duel leaving the girls behind.

"What was that about?" Aelita asked Yumi.

"Nothing we want to know about." Said Yumi smirking to herself. "Come one Aelita we don't want to miss the party." And with that Yumi and Aelita took off after the boys.


	3. Execution

**Execution**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. This story is also mpreg so, if you don't like it then please don't read it. **

**Thanks a bunch to those of you that have been reviewing!! Now for Code Lyoko Daddy. **

The fight was going well. Yumi had managed to take down a crab with her fan. Aelita (who doesn't have her power because this is during season 2.) was hiding behind a tree waiting to gain entrance to the tower. Odd and Ulrick, who were up ahead locked in their challenge, were tied two and two. Odd taking out 2 hornets and Ulrick having taken out the second crab and a hornet. Two hornets remained and they were both trying their best to get the last two. As the two of them battled Aelita followed Yumi and they headed towards the tower. They didn't notice however that three more crabs appeared behind them.

The crab hit Aelita in the leg and she fell to the ground with a painful moan.

"Oh boys we could use a bit of help!" Yumi yelled to the now bickering boys, since they were tied at 3 monsters a piece.

"I got a crab which is bigger so it should count as two!" Said Ulrick."

"No way! And besides I got done with my three first so I win!" Countered Odd.

When they heard Yumi call they looked over and saw Aelita on the ground and Yumi barely being able to deflect the barrage of attacks with her fans.

"Shall I kick your butt by taking out three more crabs?" Odd asked Ulrick smugly.

"Sure, if you can get there before me!" "Supersprint!" Ulrick called out and laughed as he dashed towards the girls leaving Odd behind.

"What took you two so long, having a lover's spat? Aelita joked hiding behind Yumi.

"He's just jealous because I'm going to win." Ulrick replied. He quickly triplicated to confuse a crab and while it shot and destroyed one of the Ulricks the other two jumped on top of two of the crabs and struck them both in the eyes. They teetered back and forth until they disappeared.

As Ulrick fused himself back together he was hit by the third crab and with the damage from his previous battles he was de-virtualized.

He returned to Earth and went up to Jeremie mumbling to himself about how he didn't want to bottom. "What are you mumbling about?" Jeremie asked

"Nothing." Ulrick blushed.

"Anyway, you fought well and they're almost done?" Reported Jeremie realizing it probably had something to do with Odd by his blush.

Odd had managed to laser arrow the third crab, grumbling to himself about having taken down one less monster than Ulrick.

As they were heading for the tower when a purple blast was shot near their feet.

"Hey, what's that?" Aelita asked looking at the monster. It looked just like a crab except it was green and the two front legs could fuse together to make a cannon type of appendage. (Think of how a tarantula's two front legs shoot and imagine them fusing together to make a bigger weapon.)

"Jeremie, do you have any idea what that thing is?" Yumi asked.

"No I don't. Be careful guys we don't know what it can do to you. I'll try my best to find out information on this end, but be cautious." Jeremie said nervously typing away.

"Don't sweat it Einstein. We'll have in de-virtualized in no time." Odd confidently stated. And with that he laser arrowed the monster. It showed tremendous speed as quickly and seemingly effortlessly sidestepped the arrow.

"Huh, what's going on? Did I really miss?" Odd questioned.

"No! Watch out guys it's really fast!" Jeremie warned. Get Aelita to the tower now!

"Alright Yumi you go and I'll be a distraction." Odd offered heroically.

"Alright Odd be careful." Yumi said a bit worried, but as she and Aelita turned to run the monster shot a purple blast right near her. Again and again it tired to shoot at her (not too rapidly because the cannon had to take a second to recharge.) and it was all she could do to block its shots.

"Why is it only going after Yumi?" Aelita asked to no one.

"Guys I figured out that that laser has some type of program to alter the genetics of the one it hits."

"But why would XANA try to do that? And why to Yumi?" Odd asked, worried about his friend.

"I don't know." Jeremie said confused. "But whatever you do don't let Yumi get hit. "Aelita, run for the tower."

"Ok!" Aelita agreed running toward the tower.

Just then the crab-like monster shot at Yumi and blew her fan away, (She had previously lost the other one.) leaving her defenseless.

"Oh NO!" She screamed as the monster fired up its cannon to hit her.

"No, Yumi! Odd, Jeremie and Ulrick screamed watching her helplessly as the monster shot at her.

Yumi watched knowing that something bad was going to happen to her.

But suddenly, she was flung to the side and away from the shot. She rolled on the ground confused.

"What happened?" She asked. She looked at where she had been standing to see Odd on the ground moaning and being de-virtualized.

Before she, the monster, or anyone else had time to react the tower was de-activated and the monster disappeared.

"I'm bringing you in." Jeremie said typing in the calculations.

"Hurry up Jeremie we need to check on Odd!" Yumi cried as her and Aelita were brought in.

Yumi and Aelita were brought in to see Jeremie and Ulrick hovering over Odd's scanner.

"Where is Odd? Is he ok?" The girls asked concerned.

"He...he hasn't come in yet..." Ulrick said. He was visibly shaking and sweating with nervousness over Odd. He loved him so much and he couldn't imagine life without his spunky, blonde haired lover.

"I don't understand it." Jeremie said confused. "The supercomputer showed that he was de-virtualized."

Just then Odd's scanner began to open.

"ODD! I was so worried" Ulrick cried, "I thought that something bad...Odd?" Ulrick said.

Odd was doubled over in pain and clutching his stomach.

"Help me...it ...hurts...," Odd cried weakly.

"Odd, what hurts? What's wrong?" Ulrick was crying now. Tears were running down his face at the sight of his lover in so much pain and there was nothing he could do. Nobody had a clue as to what was going on.

With one great heave Odd threw up blood and passed out. His body was cold and sweaty as it fell limply out of the scanner...

Haha, cliff hanger. I'm so evil.


	4. Odd Awakens

**Odd Awakens**

**Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing and I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I'll try to update quicker in the future. Thanks for being patient. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters because if I did then this would be the T.V. show**

Odd's point of view

I slowly became conscious to the sun shinning into my eyes in a white blurry room. The nurses office I quickly identified as my head started pounding.

"Ow" I grabbed my head. It felt like a tractor ran over it.

"Odd you're awake are you ok?" I suddenly became aware of another person in the room. His hair was a mess and his eyes were starring at me concerned and his face and eyes were a little swollen and red from crying. You could still see the tracks the tears had made on his soft cheeks as they slid down unhindered to the floor.

The instant I saw him I felt better. It was my Ulrick worried over me!...worried over me...I suddenly felt bad for making him worry and averted my gaze to the floor.

Ulrick's point of view

Odd finally woke up and I was so happy to see that he was alright. It almost killed me when he had passed out in the scanner like that. I shuddered internally at the memory of Odd screaming and crying in pain, throwing up and ultimately passing out in the scanner. I had never felt so helpless in my entire life, but now Odd is awake so that doesn't matter. I looked up with a half smile just to see Odd's face fall.

Nobody's point of view

"Odd? What's wrong?"

Odd didn't look at him. "I just feel bad about making you worry so much and now I'm perfectly fine."

Ulrick shook his head. "Odd I love you so, of course I was worried. You'd have been worried about me."

Odd thought about what Ulrick said and agreed looking back up at his lover with caring eyes. "Yea you're right." he said.

"We still should have Jeremie check you out though to make sure you're ok."

"Alright." Odd agreed.

Odd then noticed Ulrick had a mischievous glint in his eye. He was just about to ask Ulrick what he was thinking when he replied. "And as soon as Yolanda gets in here and dismisses you we're going back to our room for my little reward for winning that Lyoko challenge. I believe the score was 5 to 4 in my favor.

Ulrick smirked.

"Hey What?" Th..That's not fair. If that...thing hadn't shot me with that weird beam I'd have kicked its butt and clobbered 10 times more monsters than you." Odd fumed throwing his arms in the air.

"Well, you didn't so I win." Ulrick smiled leaning in and claiming his lover's lips.

Odd was about to protest, but he couldn't resist the soft feel of Ulrick's lips against his own. He lowered his arms putting one around Ulrick's back and one stroking his luscious brown hair which caused Ulrick to groan. Odd opened up when Ulrick's tongue licked his lips asking him for entrance and he thought about how bottoming to Ulrick wasn't too bad.

Somewhere In Lyoko

XANA was furious that his plan had worked. He had clearly aimed at the Japanese girl, but that stupid purple cat had gotten in the way. XANA then sent out a small harmless specter to find Odd and brought up a screen that allowed him to watch what was going on , on Earth like when Aelita gives Jeremie a visual of Lyoko. He brought it up just in time to hear the boys talk about bottoming and to see them kissing. This sparked XANA's interest. He quickly called back his specter and looked over the program he had designed for the laser that hit Odd.

"YES!!" he exclaimed. "The plan can still work!" There were more risks involved now than if the Japanese girl had taken the laser, but his plan could still succeed. And what did it matter to him if the purple cat died in the process it would be one less Lyoko warrior to annoy him.


	5. Back to Normal?

Back to Normal

Ulrick had taken Odd back to their room after visiting the others. They made sure to give Odd full body search and a complete interrogation to make sure he was feeling well. After all of that Odd was exhausted. He didn't know why really. He had slept all day in the nurse's office. Just as he was about to go to sleep he was reminded of a certain promise he had made to Ulrick.

Yaoi warning………………………………………………………………………………..

Ulrick pounced on Odd just as he lied down on his bed.

"You didn't think I was going to let you forget about our little bet did you?" Ulrick said seductively as he tugged on Odd's shirt.

"Nope I knew you'd never forget. Better enjoy it now because next time I'm on top." Odd protested back smiling at the fact that he knew Ulrick wanted him so badly right now.

"We'll see about that." Ulrick said before claiming Odd's lips with his own.

What began as a passionate kiss soon turned into a lustful battle for domination of the other's mouth. They only stopped for a brief second to catch their breath and for Ulrick to remove Odd's shirt before continuing again. Ulrick's hands roamed Odd's slightly muscular chest. Odd may be short and skinny but he definitely had some definition in his abs, which Ulrick loved. His fingertips played gently on Odd's nipples resulting in a pleasure filled moan from Odd. This only excited Ulrick more and he could feel himself getting hard. He pulled back from Odd to stare at him for a moment. He was beautiful. Ulrick had never seen a more beautiful creature in his life. Odd was a little red in his cheeks from their kissing and his nipples were now hard. His body was lightly covered in sweat and he was panting a little from the lack of oxygen.

Odd stared back at Ulrick as he looked at him. Ulrick was staring at him with a loving look. Odd took in Ulrick's appearance. His disheveled hair from their lustful kissing battle and his toned and lightly tanned body which was still hiding from him under his clothes. He needed to change that. While Ulrick was still lost in thought Odd took the opportunity to pounce on him and quickly remove his shirt.

"Hey" Ulrick protested "I thought it was my turn to take charge."

"Well, you were going too slowly for my pace." Grinned Odd. "If you're going to top you'll have to stop staring and take some action……like this!" And with that Odd has unzipped Ulrick's pants and began to run his hand down his already hard shaft. Ulrick's heart skipped a beat as Odd began to rub his hands skillfully down Ulrick's cock. Ulrick lay there unable to move. He was paralyzed by the intense pleasure from his lover's treatment of him.

"Hey stop you're going to make me cum and I'm not ready yet." Ulrick said panting finally moving Odd's hand away.

"Aww, but I was having fun" Odd replied pouting.

"Well I'll show you some real fun." Ulrick grinned regaining his control over the situation. He got off the bed and fully undressed himself. "Ooo I like what I see." said Odd jokingly to Ulrick's little stripping session. "And I bet you'll like this even better" said Ulrick pouncing over Odd. Catching him off guard in one fell swoop he pinned Odd's hands over his head with one hand and with the other quickly undid Odd's purple pants and boxers throwing them to the floor with Ulrick's clothes. He straddled over Odd and before he had time to react Ulrick had claimed him in another kiss. He them began to pump Odd slowly at first, but quickly picked up the pace until Odd came. Odd moaned into their still kissing mouths as his essence showered the both of them. Ulrick broke the kiss and Odd began panting. His face was tinged pink and he was completely covered in sweat.

"So, how was that? Do you still think I go too slow?" Ulrick said seductively breaking down Odd's neck causing him to shiver beneath Ulrick. Odd was in so much pleasure that he barely registered that Ulrick had been talking to him. Ulrick could see how much Odd enjoyed that. "Didn't think so." Ulrick replied and let go of Odd. Odd didn't even realize he had had his eyes closed until he opened them to see Ulrick grab a tube of lube and begin liberally apply it to his cock and fingers. Odd closed his eyes again preparing for Ulrick to slam into him and for intense pain to come, but none came. Odd felt a little discomfort as Ulrick stuck his index finger into him and then a little more when he stuck in another and began to scissor his motions in an attempt to stretch him. But he knew Ulrick was trying not to hurt him and was going slow for him.

"Ulrick I'm ready," Odd replied opening his eyes to look at his boyfriend. Ulrick was staring at Odd intently trying to make sure he didn't see any traces of pain on his lover's face. He was trying hard to ignore his own straining cock which told him to plunge into the boy now. "Odd are you sure?" Ulrick said.

"Yes, Odd sighed with pleasure. "Where did the big strong man that made me come the first time go? I want him back." Odd teased although at the same time he did appreciate Ulrick going slow.

"Oh you're going to enjoy this," Ulrick said taking his fingers out of Odd. Odd whimpered at the loss of Ulrick inside him, but it was soon replaced by an even bigger member. Odd squeezed his eyes shut at he felt the pain come, but didn't want to moan and discourage Ulrick. Ulrick paused for a moment until Odd opened his eyes again signaling he was ready. Ulrick began to move slowly so that Odd could adjust. Just when Odd was about to protest that it hurt too much Ulrick hit his sweet spot. Odd was blinded by pleasure.

"Faster Ulrick," he begged wanting to feel that blinding pleasure again.

"Are you sure?" Ulrick asked. Only moments ago he had seen Odd in pain and was about to suggest that they stop.

"Ulrick!" Odd moaned "Go faster" Odd tried to move his hips around Ulrick, but Ulrick pushed them down and began to move faster. Both of them were swimming in pleasure. They closed their eyes and let their other senses be their guides at they both quickly reached their climaxes shouting each other's names.

Their movements stopped and Ulrick collapsed on Odd. They both just lied there panting as Ulrick pulled out of Odd and clutched him in a tight loving embrace.

"I….I love you Odd.." said Ulrick between pants.

"I love…..you too…..Ulrick." Odd panted back.

They kissed each other innocently and both quickly fell asleep. The last thing Odd remembered was a weird feeling in his stomach. Like a small pulse. He ignored it though and let sleep claim him. He was just glad everything was back to normal.

………End of yaoi………………….Xana's pov…………………………………………..

Xana had seen everything. Never did he think his plan would be put into motion so quickly. Suddenly on his screen he picked up a small pulse coming from Odd. He smiled.


	6. Trouble Begins

**Trouble Begins**

**Thanks to all that have been reviewing. I was thinking about abandoning this story because it seemed like nobody was interested, but some recent reviews changed my mind. Here's the sixth chapter. I hope you like it and I will try to update more often.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters because if I did then this would be the T.V. show!**

Things went quite smoothly over the next couple days. There hadn't been any XANA attacks and life was continuing normally.

Odd woke up on this bright sunshiny day to the feeling of his stomach doing flip-flops. He barely made it to the bathroom before the contents of last night's supper reappeared. Spaghetti and meatballs had always been one of his favorites, but right now he was cursing the fact that he had two helpings of them.

_Must have been because I ate so much last night. _Odd thought to himself and after washing up and getting dressed he headed downstairs to meet the others.

Once downstairs he realized his stomach wasn't feeling any better. The others noticed and exchanged worried glances. It wasn't like Odd to skip a meal. Ulrich, concerned for his boyfriend decided to be the first to say something.

"Odd, why aren't you eating? Are you feeling ok?" He asked worriedly placing his hand on Odd's.

"My stomach hasn't been feeling to well, but I think it's just because I ate too much last night. I'm sure I'll be better by lunch." Odd said with his classic grin. Ulrich visibly relaxed, but he still was a little worried about Odd. He decided to keep his concern to himself for the moment, but if things didn't improve by lunch he planned on sending Odd straight to the infirmary.

Odd spent the remainder of breakfast thinking to himself and trying not to look at any food, which was difficult considering they were in the cafeteria.

_I'm glad Ulrich stopped pushing the fact that I'm not eating. I don't think I can even stand the thought of food right now. And my head's killing me. Could this day get any worse? _

And right on cue Jeremie's computer alerted them to a XANA attack.

"XANA doesn't even let us enjoy breakfast anymore" Aelita joked.

"Come on let's get to the factory, and somebody needs to call Yumi" Jeremie urged.

"I'll do it", Ulrich offered as he pulled Odd up from the table, wondering if his boyfriend would be ok to fight on Lyoko if he wasn't feeling well.

Odd mentally sighed and tried to shrug off the pain his stomach and head were giving him and followed everyone else out of the cafeteria.

The four reached the factory before Yumi did and headed to the scanner room while Jeremie prepared to virtualize them.

Scanner Ulrich…scanner Aelita…scanner Odd…transfer Ulrich…transfer Aelita…transfer Odd..virtualization….BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The computer showed an exclamation point over Odd's figure on the screen and the warning of "Data Transfer problem" began to play.

Just then Yumi walked in.

"Hey Jeremie what'd I miss?" She asked looking at the screen. "Whoa, that doesn't look good!" She exclaimed pointing to the warning on the supercomputer.

"I know, but I just don't understand what's wrong? I entered the coordinates in exactly; they should all be in the desert region. "Yumi head to the scanner room."

"Alright" Yumi answered as she ran toward the elevator.

On Lyoko the three warriors had all been transferred and were awaiting orders from Jeremie. Odd found that his stomach was feeling a little better, but his headache was still present.

"Odd, Odd can you hear me?" The gang heard Jeremie calling.

"I'm here Jeremie what's the problem?" Odd asked, wondering why Jeremie was calling him so frantically.

Jeremie was taken aback that Odd was perfectly fine. "Did anything feel abnormal when you were going through the transfer?" Jeremie asked while typing away on the supercomputer to find a cause for the transfer problem.

"Yeah Jeremie I feel just fine. Why did something go wrong?"

"Well".., Jeremie began to answer trying to explain what was wrong although he didn't even know himself what the problem was. "The supercomputer indicates that transfer was…" "In ENGLISH please" Odd interrupted. "Well, the supercomputer says there was a transfer problem with your data Odd, and I'm trying to find out what the problem is, but it's going to take a while."

Aelita and Ulrich stared at Odd. He looked fine to them so, it was hard for them to believe something was wrong. Ulrich moved over to Odd and grabbed his hand. Odd smiled up at Ulrich and squeezed his hand in appreciation. He was just as confused as Ulrich. He felt fine. What could be wrong?

"So what should we do now?" Aelita asked breaking the silence.

Jeremie answered, "Yumi should be there soon, I'm sending her now. The tower is North Northeast from your location now, I'm not going to program the vehicles because the tower isn't that far away and I really want to concentrate on Odd's problem. Once Yumi joins you head to the tower and Odd…you should probably try not to fight for the time being. I don't even know if your weapons work or anything and it's best if you try not to throw yourself in harm's way.

"Alright Einstein, whatever you say", Odd sighed. He was on Lyoko and he was now banned from fighting. This day was turning out to be the worst.

Yumi joined them a few seconds later and the four Lyoko warriors headed for the tower. What they didn't know was XANA was waiting for them. And a scyphozoa was waiting for Odd.


	7. What's Going On? Part 1

**What's Going On? Part 1**

**I unfortunately do not own Code Lyoko, or any of the characters or settings, but I can control their moods and their lives, as far as my story goes. Mwahaha**

The breakfast table was intensely quiet, unlike the first time they had gone through it that day. Everyone was sneaking quick glances at Odd, and the young blonde who was sitting there, unusually quiet with his head down staring at the floor, felt the heat of their gaze. Ulrich was holding Odd's hand under the table stroking it in an attempt to physically communicate to his boyfriend that they would get through this together, but Odd just couldn't wrap his head around the life changing details he discovered on Lyoko.

……………………………..Earlier that Day……..……………………………………

The gang raced for the tower just as Jeremie had told them to. Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi kept Odd in the center of their group to make sure that he wouldn't be the first target if XANA were to launch a surprise attack on them. In fact….there were no monsters. They ran to the tower to find that nobody was waiting for them.

"I really don't like the look of this," Yumi stated worriedly "This isn't like XANA, it must be a trap."

"Well, trap or not we have to deactivate the tower," Aelita reminded them. "I'm going in." And with that she ran for the tower. The three were so preoccupied with Aelita, and Jeremie with finding the data problem with Odd, that nobody saw the scyphozoa come up behind them and take hold of Odd.

Odd screamed and fired a laser arrow at the jellyfish like monster, but he missed the eye so it had no effect and just as they had seen the scyphozoa to do Aelita in the past it picked Odd up with two tentacles to the cat warrior's temples and the long arms began to glow red.

Ulrich and Yumi had heard Odd scream and turned around to see him in the captivity of the scyphozoa. Just as they were about to attack it a swarm of hornets flew at them and started firing furiously. They tried to ward them off and get to Odd, but it was too late. The scyphozoa had Odd in its grasp just as it did when it tried to download Aelita's memories.

"Odd!" Ulrich screamed and super sprinted to kill one of the hornets in the path between him and his helpless lover. Ulrich ran as quickly as he could to Odd, probably the fastest he's ever run in his life and charged at the scyphozoa cutting off the tentacles that were restraining Odd. Ulrich caught Odd's limp body and shook him awake.

"Odd are you ok?" Ulrich asked relieved to see that his boyfriend was ok. For a brief moment he thought he might lose his blonde haired, hyperactive, sweetheart forever and that was something he didn't think he could bear.

"Yeah…actually…I feel better than I did before I came here…", and it was true. The nausea and headache that had been plaguing Odd all morning that disappeared and he felt strangely calm.

"What?" Ulrich couldn't believe that the scyphozoa who always tried to hurt Aelita had actually made his boyfriend feel better. Something wasn't right.

"Aelita is in the tower now." Yumi informed them while running to check on Odd.

"Odd are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, Odd told her." He, more than anyone else, was confused. Why hadn't the scyphozoa deleted him or something. He didn't have any memories that were worth stealing and for that brief moment of time he was completely under the mercy of XANA.

With that last thought the gang was devirtualized with the return to the past. Odd came out of the scanner to find everyone, including Jeremie, was staring at him with serious expressions.

Odd, being the carefree spirit that he is, tried to lighten the mood.

"Is there a party going on that I wasn't invited to?" He said with his classic wide, toothed grin.

"Odd," Jeremie began to say, silencing Odd's attempt to change the conversation. "It was completely clear that the scyphozoa was after you and only you."

"Yeah..so..what about it?" Odd retorted.

"Well, I think that we should run a diagnostic of you on the supercomputer."

"Why? What for?"

"We don't know what the scyphozoa did to you today Odd. It really worries me that you came out completely fine and besides we never did do a check of you after you got hit by that weird laser last time on Lyoko."

"I told you guys I'm perfectly fine, so let's just go back to school, there should still be a few minutes left of breakfast and I'm starving."

"No, Odd you're getting scanned, Jeremie did a return to the past so he'd have time to check you over properly, so your getting back in the scanner and doing what he says."

Ulrich started at Odd intensely knowing that that was the only way Odd was going to listen to him. Defeated Odd turned to go back in the scanner without a word and the others had taken the elevator up. Ulrich jumped out of the elevator at the last minute and ran back to Odd and gave him a deep kiss. Odd not expecting such deep affection from his dark haired, dark eyed lover couldn't suppress the moan that escaped his throat at the feeling of Ulrich's slightly chapped lips on his own. "You better get in the scanner before Jeremie launches the program and finds you're not there."

"Yeah, Yeah I'm going," Odd sighed, breaking the kiss, but keeping his arms around Ulrich. He stared up at the big brown eyes he'd fallen in love with. "You know Ulrich, you're such a tease, you get me all excited, and then shove me away." Odd said while grinding his hardening member into Ulrich's unsurprisingly equally hard member. This coaxed a deep moan out of Ulrich, but before he had time to react Odd had jumped in the scanner and the sides of it were closing.

"Now, look who's the tease," Ulrich thought out loud.

……to be continued………………………………………………………………………...

Next Chapter:

Odd will discover he's pregnant! And….what's this? The gang needs XANA'S help?


	8. What's Going On? Part 2

**What's Going On? Part 2**

**I unfortunately do not own Code Lyoko, or any of the characters or settings, but I can control their moods and their lives, as far as my story goes. Mwahaha**

…At the Supercomputer…

Jeremie began running the diagnostic scan on Odd and everyone waited nervously to hear the results. On the screen was an outline of Odd with the double helix strand of DNA next to it.

"Jeremie how are you gonna find out what's wrong with Odd?" Ulrick asked nervously. He was the first one to speak as everyone else was too nervous to break the silence.

Jeremie tried to explain what was going on as simply as possible.

"Whenever you all are transferred to Lyoko the computer checks your genetic makeup and compares it to the previous times you were transferred."

"So you're telling us that every time we go to Lyoko the computer keeps a memory of it and compares us to other times we've been virtualized?" Yumi asked shocked.

"Yes, this prevents anyone stealing your identity on Lyoko and it also lets me know that you are going to and coming back from Lyoko without any problems. Right now I am cross-referencing…I mean comparing...the data from a few of Odd's previous transfers to this recent one to see where the differences lie. It's going to take a few minutes though."

Silence once again fell over the group. Aelita moved closer to the computer with Jeremie to help him identify any anomalies once Odd's data came back. Yumi moved over to Ulrick who was leaning in a corner of the room biting his bottom lip in worry. She put her arm around his shoulders in a silent gesture of support. Even though the two of them were confused about their feelings for each other for a while they were now both in stable relationships and this allowed them to become closer as friends. Best friends actually. They told each other everything and it was killing Yumi to see Ulrick taking things so hard and bottling up his feelings. She hoped that whatever happened to Odd wasn't serious and that everything would return to normal soon.

But that would not be the case.

Back at the supercomputer Jeremie and Aelita were trying to understand what happened to Odd while the supercomputer finished its last few seconds of scanning Odd's biological signature.

" The fact that Odd's transfer indicated a problem means there was something foreign present in the scanner at the time that he was transferred. Something that has never been there before." Jeremie stated.

"Do you think this has anything to do with that weird crab monster with the purple laser from yesterday?" Aelita asked seriously.

"That's a possibility, and then there was the scyphozoan attack. What does it all mean?" Jeremie asked frustrated.

Just then the supercomputer beeped signaling the end of its test and everyone crowded around it to see the results. They could hear the scanner open the floor below and knew Odd would be up to join them soon.

The screen showed a new outline of Odd with exclamation points over his lower abdomen and his brain. Jeremie clicked on the one in the brain first assuming this anomaly was caused by the recent scyphozoa attack. A segment of DNA showed up with highlighted areas along with a map of the brain and a small yellow segment was highlighted.

Jeremie and Aelita both looked at each other in confusion.

"What does this mean?" Ulrick asked. He knew Odd was having stomach problems earlier but he did not think that they would be anything this severe and now there was something wrong in his brain! Ulrick once again thought about what his life would be like without Odd. He pictured Odd's famous grin in his mind and could not imagine never seeing it again. Odd was too full of life to be taken out now. He hoped that whatever was going on would be something that Jeremie and Aelita would be able to handle.

Jeremie and Aelita looked at each other again before Jeremie responded, "Well as you can see this is a map of the brain. Everything about it is fine except for this yellow area right here." Jeremie pointed to it with the cursor and clicked on it to enlarge the area. "This area is a new structure that appears to act like a normal human gland. However this gland seems to control the levels of estrogen, progesterone, oxytocin and a few other hormones in the body."

"Wait, aren't those hormones found in a woman's body?" Yumi asked her voice shaking a bit as she did.

"They are actually found in both males and females, but they are more prominent in females…" Aelita said keeping her voice low. "The really strange thing about it is that the gland seems to be temporary."

"What do you mean temporary, is it reversible?" Yumi asked with a spark of hope in her voice.

"Its structure indicates that without certain genetic input over a period of time the gland will cease functioning." Jeremie stated while adjusting his glasses.

Aelita looked at their confused faces and further explained. "We think this gland came from the scyphozoa attack. It altered Odd's DNA to create this gland. Odd is a boy so his body is constantly fighting this gland since it has hormone levels not commonly found in males. The structure of the gland shows that it has a protective sac around it which appears to act as a barrier protecting itself from Odd's immune system, but the sac seems to have no way of maintaining itself so eventually it will break down."

"Why would X.A.N.A bother putting a structure inside anyone if it was only temporary?"

Jeremie questioned out loud while furiously running his hands through his hair. He was just as concerned for Odd's safety as everyone else and it frustrated him that they could only sit there and speculate what was wrong with their lively friend.

Aelita put her hands on his and calmly suggested, "Maybe if we look at Odd's lower stomach area we'll get more answers." She knew everyone was on edge, but getting frustrated now would not help the situation. She and Jeremie turned back to the computer to further investigate.

"So, wait I don't understand, why would Odd suddenly have more female hormones in him? Is this something X.A.N.A did? Why would he do this? What could he gain from this?" Ulrick was rapidly asking questions and he started hyperventilating.

"Ulrick, Ulrick, calm down." Yumi urged him firmly but gently while forcing him to sit on the ground. "Let Jeremie and Aelita finish looking over the data and then they can give us the full picture."

Ulrick knew Yumi was right and he slumped to the ground putting his hands on his head and resting his elbows on his knees.

Jeremie and Aelita began looking at the area in Odd's lower abdomen. Upon receiving a diagram they quickly noticed some parts there that were not previously there…..

…..to be continued…..

….

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Grad school is killing me. I know I'm a tease, but I promise next time I'll give you Odd's point of view and reveal that he is pregnant. I just really want to take the time to make everything true to character and engaging. I really appreciate your reviews they definitely help me and motivate me to continue. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to write Part 3 soon.


End file.
